Unexpected Results
by Mirai Akina
Summary: It's a beautiful day in the region of Hoenn. But of course, when tranquility is present, chaos is ensured. Trip attempts to play matchmaker, but ends up getting the wrong reaction. What's in store for our band of travelers? Will love make an appearance? Happy early Valentine's Day!


_Hi guys, welcome to another one of my oneshots! Now as for my viewers on my cross-over, I'm terribly sorry for holding up on the edits. Trust me when I say that they are taking longer than I thought. Anyway, this was actually part of my English homework, and I have decided to share it with you all. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters. Plot belongs to me._

It was a beautiful day in the Hoenn region. This place is a paradigm of a tropical paradise, full of diverse life. The sky is shining, exerting hegemony over the white clouds that threaten to block the fiery ball of light.

Currently, we have six teens in the middle of the forest, preparing to walk over to Petalburg City to stock up on supplies.

The guy in front has grass-green hair, wearing a black coat, a green shirt, and blue jeans. Behind him was a girl with dark purple hair, wearing a big pink shirt with a big pink bow at the side along with white leggings. Chatting with her was another girl, except she had midnight blue hair. She wore a light purple top with a fluffy blue skirt complete with pink boots. Glaring at the back of her head was a boy with purple hair that was a light shade of the purple-haired girl. He had on a black windbreaker, dark blue jeans, and purple tennis shoes. A blonde boy nudged the plum-head. He wore an orange jacket with a white shirt underneath, white pants and black sneakers. And finally, the girl in the back is a brunette-her hair is wrapped in a green bandana. Her attire consisted of an orange top with matching shorts, her feet covered with black and white shoes. Each had pliable backpacks on their backs.

Their names, respectively, are Drew, Iris, Dawn, Paul, Trip, and May.

Paul was hired (more like forced) by Professor Rowan to accompany Dawn after she was asked by the professor to investigate the various legendary Pokemons in different regions. They decided to visit Hoenn, considering the fact that both already traveled through the region once. Along the way, they bumped into Iris, who flew to the region to meet one of the Elite Four, Drake. Trip joined when he saw Paul, and he demanded a battle with the plumhead after the latter mentioned that he knew Ash. May and Drew came last. Both of them are competing for the Hoenn Grand Festival again, and once May found Dawn, the two were inseparable.

Drew walked farther ahead of the group, attempting to come up with an appeal that would be palatable with the theme of the next Pokemon contest.

Which was Love and Sweets.

Yes, the "dreaded" (as quoted by Paul-that abject, plum-headed little-) time was here again. Valentine's Day. Now, that's not to say Drew didn't abhor the fluffy atmosphere and spread of veneer "love," (unlike a certain grumpy companion of his), but it was the reason for May's constant squeals and gushing over love stories the past couple of days. This also bought Paul's corrosive personality to increase tenfold. Combine this with Trip's and Iris's incessant bickering, and you have a delicious headache.

But, what happened next broke the norm of the group.

Trip decided to dispatch Dawn off to find berries for lunch. Drew found this abstruse. Iris would have been a better person for the job, considering the fact she lived in the forest for most of her life and had a talent for picking the ripest fruit that could be found. He immediately was dubious of Trip's seemingly innocent half-smile. Drew leaned on a tree and observed Trip taking out his camera.

Wait. What?

A sinister smile crawled onto Trip's face. He approached Paul, claiming that he ran out of batteries and wanted him to run over to Petalburg and get new ones. Paul merely grunted before taking the camera and headed off.

In the same direction as Dawn.

Now Drew was intrigued. Why in the world would Trip go through this trouble? Sure, it could be because Trip, viewing Paul as his role model next to Alder, wanted to give the forlorn purple-haired boy some joy in his life. Drew shook his head. Paul would not even turn a head to the blue-haired maiden, and Dawn was either oblivious or not affected.

But of course, Trip was one to tackle challenges head-on (kind of like a certain guy he knew) and probably decided that this was his to conquer.

Yes, conquering the challenge that is getting Paul and Dawn together. And he was adamant about it.

The green-haired boy let out a heavy sigh and looked over to the two other girls, both oblivious in their own way. Iris was looking over her shoulder, wondering when Dawn was going to come back. His eyes shifted over to May, and gasped unexpectedly for his character.

Her hair bellowed in the gentle wind, and she tucked a lone strand behind her ear. She wore her usual outfit, but somehow today, she looked beautiful. Drew shook his head. Why would he think of these things now? He always thought her outfits were insipid and perhaps obsolete, so what caused the change in view?

Apparently, he was so entranced by her looks, he didn't notice May coming up to him and waving a hand in his face. He blinked once, twice, before covering up his mistake with a cocky smirk and a flick of his fringes.

"Well, well May. To what may I owe the pleasure of your company?" He smirked when he saw her glowing face. She was about to retort when a faint, "I'm back!" ringed in the distance.

Dawn came back carrying more berries than she should have, and some fell to the ground. The girl gasped before bending down and trying to claim as many of them as possible before they spilled away.

Trip once again had his sinister smirk.

Faking a smile, Trip headed over to the panicking girl. He bent down to her height and stared directly into her eyes. Dawn blinked in confusion, staring at the blonde before sputtering out,

"W-what is it, Trip?"

His grin grew wider as he leaned in. Dawn stared back in shock. The rest of the group drew their breath in disbelief.

And then, Trip flew into the air, landing onto a thorny bush a few feet away. Dawn turned around to find Paul with an uncharacteristic anger. His glare was even colder than ever before, and his familiar posture belies the fury burrowed underneath. Dawn backed up slowly. Never before had she felt so terrified of her companion.

Trip rubbed his arms, groaning a bit, but his cocky smirk remained plastered on his face. Jumping up, the blonde boy dusted himself off. Paul retained his ice-cold glare on him.

"Now, now. Why did you have to punch me that hard, Paul?" Trip's smirk widened. "Is looking at Dawn a problem?" Paul turned his head and grumbled, "You're too damn close." The rest of the group blinked, still shocked over what happened.

Trip arrogantly stated, "Please, she's not your girlfriend or anything. I bet you wouldn't lay an eye on her if you weren't assigned as her bodyguard."

Paul's scowl deepened. He replied, "That doesn't change the fact you made the girl uncomfortable."

Trip made a subtle victory glare. _Bingo._ He coughed, hoping to diffuse the tension in the air. "Wow, Paul. I never thought you would show concern for anyone," he shrugged, "If you're that paranoid, just claim her already."

Drew knew the consequences for taking this dangerous route of goading Paul to a confession. Either one, his plan was going to work, or two, he was going to die trying. Trip was risking his life (yes, it was that drastic) to pull off the most unlikely outcome in the entire world.

Dawn's voice broke their arguing.

"Stop it, Trip! It's obvious that he doesn't like me! Cut it out already!"

May and Iris turned sorrowful eyes onto Dawn. The girl was trying very hard to keep her emotions in, but they could see unshed tears in her eyes as she said that. Dawn turned around and ran off into the forest, not sparing a glance back.

Paul's anger was at its zenith. He started to run off after the girl, but surprisingly, May stops him and shakes her head. His glare turned to the ground, and he gritted his teeth.

Drew decided this was the perfect time for him to talk to Dawn. He slipped away from the group and ran off into a thick portion of the woods.

Eventually, he ended up finding a lake. Dawn sat a few feet away, sobbing her heart out. It didn't take a genius to know that she was disheartened and forlorn.

Drew took a seat down and began to talk. "You can always tell me the truth. I'm pretty sure I'm not as insular as the others." Dawn snorted in response. "This is coming from the person who can't stop criticizing May for her clumsiness," she muttered bitterly. Drew heaved a sigh and leaned back.

"Maybe so…but I happen to show care for her. She's…" he paused for a bit, his face tinting red. "She's…a truly wonderful person." Dawn gave a sad smile. "I'm envious of May. She has someone looking out for her…always…" Her tears returned with a passion, and she broke down, burying her head against Drew's chest. The greenhead merely smiled and rubbed her back. While that was true, he thought, Dawn also had someone watching over her. Dawn's statement was spurious, but he could see why she thought that way.

Little did they know, a few feet away, May glanced at them with happiness. Not only did she see how caring Drew can really be, but she also heard his confession.

_Now to get him to tell me personally._

She turned around and left, praying she would have the courage to confess soon…

**The next day…**

May walked up to Drew, who was busy looking up at the sky. He just realized that it was the first time he admitted something like that to anyone. He shook his head slightly, attempting to erase the blush on his face. His companion glanced at him with a confused expression. Drew noticed this and quickly covered it up with a "What?"

May simply pouted in response.

Everyone was in a bad mood. Even Paul, who preferred quietness over anything else, was being edgy and restless.

And, Iris, being the most impulsive, suddenly shouted,

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH LITTLE KIDS!"

Drew revered Iris's unique way of handling situations because it was very effective. Immediately, Paul and Trip sent their glares at the girl, while Dawn snapped out of her daydream.

Iris continued by pointing at Trip, "We all know you are up to no good! So just spit out why you did this!" Iris was beet red with anger. Apparently, the event yesterday affected her more than she let on. Trip gulped a little and looked away, his bangs covering his face.

Then, he revealed the cockiest smirk Drew had ever seen (yes, cockier than Paul). Trip faced Iris, making the girl nervous. "So, you're meaning to tell me you're jealous?" Trip knew he got her when her face took on a darker shade of red. She sputtered, "N-n-no! Why would I be jealous over a kid like you?!" Iris's eyebrows nervously twitched, and the girl proceeded to fold her arms against her chest.

Trip saw this as an opportunity. He arrogantly replied, "Because you like me."

What happened next stunned everyone.

Iris growled for a few seconds before marching up to Trip, grabbing his jacket, and planting a rough kiss on his lips.

The reaction was instant. Dawn and Paul mimicked each other, gaping like fish out of the water. May blushed bright red, while Drew merely stood there, too shocked to even react.

Iris let go, but she kept near Trip, burrowing her head against his chest. The blonde was planted in his spot. He never expected this result-EVER. And for once, his plans went to an unexpected turn.

Paul cleared his throat, grumbling something about "It's about time…" May and Drew recovered and let out a small smile. Dawn, however, had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling brightly. Iris and Trip remained motionless.

Trip reduced the size of his smirk. He gently wrapped his arms around Iris and squeezed her slightly before letting go.

"Umm…" Iris looked everywhere except at Trip, and honestly, Trip found that a little bit cute.

"Well, that…wasn't what I wanted, but I'll take it." Trip glanced at Paul, who found the ground to be surprisingly interesting. The plum-head grumbled some more before walking ahead.

While Trip was disappointed that his attempt failed, he wasn't going to give up just yet.

Oh, not yet.

After walking for some time, the town of Petalburg came into view. Dawn and May breathed a sigh of relief, and they sprinted off into the distance with the others trailing behind them. The tiny town was laid out on a bed of grass and flowers, giving it a homely feeling. May ran over to a hill next to the town pond and inhaled deeply, already feeling nostalgic.

The rest of the group went to the Pokemon center to rent rooms. Drew joined May; sitting next to her while she stared at the sunset.

"You know, today was a pretty interesting day," Drew started. May merely nodded and continued to look straight. The grasshead looked curiously at her. Usually, May would offer a peppy comment, in which he would response with an arrogant statement, which would start their typical arguments.

Drew placed a hand on May's shoulder, and the second unexpected thing happened.

May turned to his direction, blushing a bit. She glanced down at the pond before giving a tiny nod. She reached out, and her hand landed on his cheek. Drew's heart pounded faster. May closed her eyes and kissed him…

On his cheek.

When she pulled away, Drew felt peeved. She couldn't just miss like that. He was determined to act on his feelings and show this girl the true meaning of a kiss.

Before May could stand up and spluttered her way out, Drew stood up, yanked her off her feet, and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Her lips were warm and soft. His mind shut down, letting his heart take over. He pushed against her, while she nervously responded back.

When they pulled apart for air, May had a dazed look on her face. Drew smiled at his achievement. Finally, after all this time…

Drew leaned in closer and muttered, "Care for an encore?" May could only let out a tiny squeak before Drew devoured her lips.

"_Look like I can annex this place into my book of memorable places…"_

**At the Pokemon center…**

Paul cursed his luck. Leave it to Trip to place him in the same room as Dawn. He certainly didn't have any prurient thoughts for the girl (heaven forbids that day to come), and he certainly didn't feel any sort of affection toward her, so why bother?

Well…at least the girl was quiet.

Oh, who was he kidding? Dawn wasn't Dawn if she didn't run her mouth off every five seconds. He glanced at the girl who stood on the balcony. Her blue hair swayed with the wind. Her posture was abnormally firm. She emitted an aura of uneasiness ever since they settled into this room.

"_This awkwardness is going to kill me..."_

While it was true that Paul's initial encounters with Dawn weren't pleasant (he really didn't want to deal with her at all), after being assigned to be her bodyguard, he developed another perspective of her. And in turn, he managed to open up a bit, expressing concern in his own way.

No one really touched on that topic until Trip did yesterday.

Letting out a breath, Paul moved next to Dawn, hoping to restore her original personality. That thought was quickly scattered when he saw her frame shake slightly. His stare went to her face, and he saw visible tear tracks ran down the side of her face. She bit her lips in an attempt to stop her sobs, but it was to no avail.

Paul definitely felt very uncomfortable. He never dealt with a crying girl before. He knew, though, that she needed to let her feelings out. He should know how hard it is to bottle everything up.

And so, he let the girl weep in his arms. He gently rubbed her soft hair and her back. She didn't protest.

"_I do care…just not in the way you would like…"_

**The next morning…**

Dawn awoke to the sounds of birds flying from the center. She let out a groan, rubbing her eyes open. Her brain regained its bearings, and she found herself face to face with Paul.

A bright red blush covered her face, and she covered her mouth in order to prevent her scream from rushing out.

Paul's expression was nothing like his normal expression. He looked calm and somewhat childlike. Dawn could see the relations between Paul and his older brother now.

She gulped nervously. Her thoughts were suddenly occupied with caressing his face, staring at him, and possibly kissing him as a finisher. The blue-haired girl leaned in closer, closer, until she was barely touching his nose. Her eyes shut, and she went in for the kill.

His lips were slightly dry, but warm.

Dawn found herself wanting more. Her apprehension faded away as she continued the kiss. Paul didn't look like he would stir for a while, and that's all that matters. She allowed herself one selfish act before she would seal her feelings away.

Sadly, fate wasn't on her side.

When she pulled away, Paul's eyes snapped open. In shock, Dawn fell off the bed. Oh dear…she won't be able to live this down now. She clamped her eyes shut, waiting for Paul's harsh words to hit her.

They never came. Instead, Paul got down to Dawn's level and tilted her head up. The girl refused to open her eyes, so Paul leaned into her ear and whispered, "Keep this a secret from the others, okay?" Dawn gasped and stared at Paul, who was wearing one of his rare smiles. She nodded and dusted herself off.

Outside, May and Drew glanced at the stairway, waiting for Dawn and Paul to come down. Iris, after waiting for the two for far too long, dragged Trip to the nearest restaurant to get breakfast. May rested her head comfortably on Drew's shoulder, smiling like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Rushing down, the blue-haired girl waved at the couple, while the purple-haired boy trailed behind. They headed out, excited to continue their journey.

_A.N. So, that's the end. I'm really new at the Pokemon fandom, but please go easy on me. I do not appreciate flames, though. I hope you enjoyed and maybe, I can get back onto my cross-over!_


End file.
